darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1127
Desmond tells Quentin about the head of Judah Zachery, which he had intended as a gift. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840. Barnabas Collins has returned to the past in an effort to change the course of history and prevent the disaster that occurred in 1970. But he is not aware of a new threat which will endanger him and everyone else in the great house. For Desmond Collins has rediscovered the body that belonged to the legendary head of the evil Judah Zachery. Leaving a helper in the underground vault, Desmond goes to make arrangements to transport the body to Rose Cottage, and reunite it to the head. But when he returns to the underground vault, he discovers some unexpected terror. Desmond returns to the underground vault and finds Judah's coffin empty. He notices the jeweled mask is still there, as well as Tim's dead body. Act I Gabriel is playing chess in the drawing room at Collinwood when Samantha walks in. She asks where Quentin is, but Gabriel gives her grief instead and says he doesn't care where he is. He assumes she has finally returned to announce her decision between Quentin and Gerard. Samantha warns Gabriel not to talk to Tad about her dilemma or else she will kill him. She gets frustrated and leaves for Rose Cottage. At Rose Cottage, Desmond decides to destroy the Head in hopes the body will die with it. When he pulls the curtains, the Head is missing. Act II Desmond isn't sure what to do next now that the Head is missing. Samantha walks in and wonders why he is holding an ax in the dark. She wonders if something is wrong with him, but he convinces her he is fine. She asks where Gerard is, and Desmond promises to go find him. When he leaves the room, he meets with Gerard in the hallway and tells him that Samantha is waiting for him. Gerard and Samantha hug and Gerard asks her if she has made a decision. Samantha says she has not, and Gerard wonders if she will run into Quentin's arms as she just did for him. She tells him she came back because Tad was homesick and missed Quentin. Samantha apologizes for not having made a decision yet, but assures him that she still loves him. Desmond goes to Leticia's room and asks where the Head is. Leticia doesn't explicitly say she took it, but says she is glad it is gone because it was "changing him" and that he shouldn't try to find it. Later, Desmond goes to Collinwood to look for Quentin, but instead finds Gabriel in the drawing room. Gabriel demands to know what Desmond found at Gallows Hill, but he says he found nothing. Gabriel doesn't believe him and threatens to kill him unless he tells the truth. Act III Quentin shows up in the drawing room in time to stop Gabriel from hurting Desmond. Gabriel decides to leave, but reveals to Quentin that Tad and Samantha have returned. Once they're alone, Desmond admits to Quentin that he lied about the gift he brought him from the Far East, and admits he brought the Head of Judah Zachery for him. Quentin looks very surprised. Gerard and Samantha are still talking at Rose Cottage. They share a kiss, but Leticia walks in on them. Samantha excuses herself. Leticia wonders just how Gerard feels about Samantha, but he only angrily looks at her. At Collinwood, Desmond tells Quentin everything that has happened in regards to Judah. Quentin says they have to find the body before it's too late. Act IV Later that night, Samantha returns to Collinwood, but Gabriel catches her before she can go upstairs. He mocks her over her meeting with Gerard, and she abruptly leaves. At Rose Cottage, Quentin tells Desmond he doesn't think the Head and the body are together. The next morning, Leticia brings Gerard a note from Samantha. He reads it and quickly leaves. Back at Collinwood, Quentin and Gabriel are talking in the drawing room when Gerard walks in. Samantha soon enters and kicks Gabriel out. She closes the doors and announces that she has made her decision. Memorable quotes : Leticia: I could never lie to a man as nice as you. ---- : Desmond: It'll kill us all! ---- : Gabriel '(mocking Samantha): "Dear Tad, there is something I must tell you. You're going to have two fathers now." : Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins Background information and notes Production * The teaser is a new scene, not a reprise. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Gabriel claims he is Tad's favorite uncle. * Tim Braithwaite's head was ripped from his body. Quentin believes the death won't be noticed due to Tim's poor reputation within the community. * 'INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Desmond: Destroying the head. * TIMELINE: Samantha has returned from her trip with Tad. Day 418 begins, and will end in 1129. 9:30am: A note arrives for Gerard from Samantha. Bloopers and continuity errors * When the scene switches from Desmond talking with Leticia at Rose Cottage to Desmond talking with Gabriel in the Collinwood drawing room, Desmond's first words are obscured by the music. He seems to be asking Gabriel where Quentin is. * When leaving the scene in Act IV, Christopher Pennock runs into David Selby's foot with the wheelchair. Selby reacts by pushing him back. * When describing Tim Braithwaite's death, John Karlen says "Poor Tim Braithwaite, his body was ripped from his head." Presumably the line as written was the other way around. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1127 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1127 - The Unexplainable Happenings Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes